


Night Adventures in a Museum.

by saskiawillow1201



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saskiawillow1201/pseuds/saskiawillow1201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Daley has one son and one daughter. Fraeya Daley loves coming to the museum at night with her dad when she can after she learns about its magic , and helping to get the tablet back so that it would stay that way. Its also to see the pharaoh whose tablet is responsible to bringing the exhibits to life every night. A collection of one shots of the adventures that go in the wondrous museum between Ahkmenrah and Fraeya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Small Spaces and Darkness

~ Of Small Spaces and Darkness

I stared down at the intricately designed sarcophagus, the place that Ahk would sleep during the day. From what I was told by Teddy, Ahk had been locked in his tomb for quite a long number of years. I felt sorry for him. I knew that I would hate waking up every night, and seeing darkness and being in such a small confined space. It would scare me. It would make me hate and dread the idea of having to go back in there every night, especially being let out after those number of years.

 I looked at Ahk, who seemed to have a look of trepidation playing across his face. When he turned to me I smiled brightly at him, hoping that it may cheer him up. But it didn’t seem to make much of a difference, he smiled back but it seemed forced. 

“You don’t like going in there, don’t you?” I asked after a small time had past. It was a question I wasn’t sure to ask, but a eleven year old nearly twelve year old’s mind was always full of curiosity, or so my dad tells me, so I did.

 Ahk, stared at me at me with a stunned look, his unusual grey green eyes big and round. 

“Not really.” he admitted, a faint smile on his lips. I looked down at the open sarcophagus, it was dusty and had his rotten wrappings, of which I was sure that he did not wrap himself back in; it would take too much time, and he didn’t really need to since no one would ever look inside the sarcophagus anyway. 

“Why?” I wasn’t sure if he would even answer, but it was something I really wanted to know, so that whatever it was I could help him. We all could. He seemed really hesitant and uncomfortable, maybe he was embarrassed about something, which I thought was a bit strange.

“Its not exactly very nice in there.” he confessed.

“Is it because its dusty, or because its small and when the lid closes over the top its dark? Is it because you don’t like the dark? Because you have been in there for a ‘really’ long time and you couldn’t get out, and it makes you feel trapped like you will never get out?” I blurted, his face turing into one of a deer caught in headlights, his secret figured out by a girl.

“Is it that obvious?” he sighed, looking away from me and down at the ground beside his feet. I felt bad for calling it out so sudden, maybe I should have watched what my mouth said a bit more often.

“Well…I’m usually the one to walk with you down here, and…you know, say goodbye and stuff, see you later. I guess I kinda noticed how you look, especially this time. You just seem…” I trailed off while looking at him. I didn’t really know what to say and it starting to feel awkward. “Your claustrophobic.” I stated to him. To me, it seemed to be the only explanation.

“I do not understand?” He looked at me with confusion written on his face, his head tilted to one side. I giggled, he kinda reminded me off of a cute little cat sometimes, when he had a certain expression on his face.

“It means you are afraid of small enclosed spaces.” I said to him simply. “And I guess your afraid of the dark too.” He looked defeated. I looked back down at the Sarcophagus, an idea forming in my head that made me smile brightly.

“How about tonight we clean out your sarcophagus, so that it doesn’t feel so bad to be in it .” I said all excitedly I thought it was one of the best ideas I had ever had. He smiled down at me, showing straight teeth.  
“Alright. I think that might be a bit better.” He said. He looked back at his tomb and started to climb in, trying hard to not look worried. 

“How about I stay here with you, until you go to sleep.” I said as he handed me his crown and I set it in its rightful place.

“I don’t think that is a good idea. You don’t have to stay. I am not pleasant to look at when the sun comes up.” He was trying to dissuade me from staying, although I already had a notion of what might happen.

“But I want to stay, I really want to.” I pleaded with him, my eyes wide. I wasn’t going to let him win, I was going to stay.

“I do not think your father, Larry will approve.”

“What dad doesn’t know can’t hurt him, or basically when he does find out nothing can be really done about it, can it?” I replied with a smile. Ahk gave a sigh, while saying something in his mother tongue, probably something about me being too stubborn.

 I stayed there standing next to the sarcophagus as he lied back into it. 

“You will be fine, Ahk. I’ll stay here until the sun comes up. You won’t have to be alone.” I said, giving him a light smile. My mother had told me that people may forget the things you say, or the things you do, but they will never forget how you made them feel. I didn’t want Ahk to feel lonely, and staying with him, no matter what he said, I was sure, would make him feel better, and that he was not alone.

“Why do you insist to stay here with me?” He asked quietly, his eyes trained on me.

Of course, I wanted to help, and make him feel better, but the other part was that I had been fascinated by him from the first time I met him, and I had developed a little crush on the pharaoh after a while. At first, I hardly said a word, even after the whole fiasco with his tablet, I had not actually talked to  him, and avoided him, out of being too shy. I liked him and wanted so badly to have an excuse to talk to him. I found out as much as I could about him from the other exhibits, mainly Teddy of course, and from the research I did at the Library at school, although I was sure there was some, if not many things that would have been off, and I wanted to ask Ahk.

My chance finally came when a week and half after the tablet incident, and convincing dad to let me come to the museum with him, he gave in for Wednesday and Friday nights, that my class had moved topic and the new topic was ancient Egypt. We were to write a two page, three page maximum, essay on the life of the people that lived in that time. We could choose to do someone from a peasant background or one of royalty. 

Dad had said that I should go and talk to Ahkmenrah and that he would be probably be delighted to tell me all about his life and what when on in his time, and Teddy agreed to it as well. Teddy had said that I would find him in his Egyptian exhibit. Even though he was let out and able to roam about freely, he spent most of his time on his own. Teddy said he was “a kind lad”, friendly to all he met, but like me, he was quite shy, and would need time to warm up to everyone in the museum.   
We had become fast friends after that, and I grew to like him even more, which had then turned into the crush, but I would never reveal it to him. 

“Because this is what friends do.” I said, looking down at him. 

“You consider us friends?” He asked, looking a bit surprised.

“Of course I do.” I said to him. I looked over at the window and could see the beginnings of the slight pink tinge peeking through. I looked back down at the young pharaoh who seemed to have a strained look on his face, as if he was in pain but was trying hard not show it.

“Its starting isn’t it.” I murmured to him, he only nodded as his face seemed to go pale, like he was being drained of his life. He closed his eyes and it seemed that they hollowed bit, while his cheekbones sunk in.His breathing hitched, as if one was gasping for air but couldn’t move at all, which was the case with Ahk, and then it stopped altogether. His skin went like that of paper and seemed to stretch over the bone thinly. The rest of him had lost half of his body mass from before as he went to looking very much alive to that of a dried husk. It was all over in less than a minute, and I was surprised at how fast it went. 

It surely was not the most pleasant sight that I had ever seen, and my heart palpitated within my ribcage, but I had not felt the need to look away from being repulsed, even as I sat there staring at his now mummified body I was not the least bit disgusted nor scared. I remembered when Nicky had asked Ahk the first time we met the Pharaoh, how he could speak English. 

I had asked him much later during one of our conversations about how he could still hear, and he had told me that in addition to being able to hear he could still feel things, and explained when the scientist had observered him he could somewhat actually feel being lifted and the changes in temperature.

My hand was a bit shaky at the prospect that I was going to put my hand over a mummified one, but I assured my self that it was different and that Ahk was not really dead, after all he would come back to life later on tonight, so really he was asleep, he just looked different.   
It wasn’t all that different that putting a hand over dry bark or a stick, the only contrast was that his body still felt warm from moments ago, although that was fading fast.

“It will be okay Ahk, I’ll see you later to tonight, and we’ll clean this out.” I gestured to the sarcophagus that he lay in, although he could not see me. “By the way, it wasn’t all that bad, watching you I mean, just a little…sad is all. But I promise you now that you won’t ever have to be alone when it happens. I don’t feel disturbed by it, or disgusted. Im okay. Ill see you tonight. Ill be here before you wake up.” I vowed to him, and patted his hand so lightly, afraid that the slightest touch would make him crumble.

After getting up and closing the lid to his sarcophagus, locking it up with the key I sneakily stole from dad, I turned and left, my footsteps making faint sounds down the hallway of the now quiet museum

 

 

………….                   

 

 

I couldn’t wait for the end of the day, when I go and stay at dads place for the weekend. Nicky wouldn’t be this weekend, since he was camping with Don. They seemed to be really hitting it off, but I didn’t like Don all that much and mum only seemed to be interested in me when it came to ballet, of which she put me in when I was four.

After dad had picked me up from my ballet class, wondering if he had to take me to mums to get everything I would need to stay over for the weekend and holidays we were now in, to which I said he needn’t worry, I had packed everything, we left and headed over the the museum.  
I was pretty much quiet all throughout the car drive, until dad started asking questions like “How was your day at school?, How was ballet class?, Did you hand in your essay? You know the one that Ahkmenrah helped you with. Did you cover everything that you needed to with him?” I replied with one word answers, just yes, until he asked about Ahk. I said he was very helpful, of which he was, and that I was sure I would get a high grade for it.

“How is Ahkmenrah anyway?” Dad asked, looking through the rear view mirror at me. “You always go straight to him and no where else. You would be the one to know. He seems to be getting out a bit more now, but its always with you around. Other than that, I hardly see him. So how is he? ”

“He's good. He helped me a lot with my essay. He had a lot of interesting things to say, but I don’t think he likes to talk all that much about ‘his’ life, his family and the like. I really want to ask about how he died, but that would just be rude.” I mumbled, but still loud enough for dad to hear.

“Yes, it would.” Dad lightly reprimanded. “The boy’s sensitive, reminds me of you.” Dad said more softly to me. It was quiet in the car after that, and no more words were spoken.

As soon as I was in the museum and and again sneakily stole the key to Ahk’s sarcophagus, I bounded off to the Egyptian exhibition, so excited about seeing Ahkmenrah again. I didn’t take long for me to reach his tomb and unlock the doors, and make a beeline towards the sarcophagus, unlock the thing, and then heave the lid off the top to reveal the mummified body of the pharaoh inside. It was already quite dark outside, and were only a few minutes to sundown, and the fun of cleaning could begin.

I counted the minutes and watched the tablet like a hawk, waiting for it to glow. Until it suddenly did, my head snapped back down to Ahk’s form, and watched as it filled out and his skin went back to alive looking. He blinked a few times and sat up, a surprised look upon his face as he saw me hovering over him.  
“Have a good sleep?” I asked the Egyptian, his pale eyes still wide as he faced me.

“Yes, fine.” He nodded. “You were not scared, when you saw me earlier this morning, transition to my mummified state?” He asked while looking at me quizzically.

“Hmm hmm.” I hummed to him, a smile spread out on my lips. “Well, you heard me before, after I saw, what I said?”

“Yes, I did.”

"Well, then you know.” I chirped happily. I wanted to get straight into cleaning out his sarcophagus, the quicker it was done, the more time we had in just talking. “Come on, lets get this cleaned out.” As I pulled some of the cleaning stuff from my school bag, rags and sprays that don’t have strong odour. He only gave me a toothy grin, as if to say ‘lets’.

It didn’t take long to clean out the sarcophagus, which involved getting a vacuum cleaner, and Ahkmenrah’s confusion over it. It was quite funny as he watched the thing so intrigued as it sucked up all the dust. Once everything was polished clean, I then set out in making it comfortable to be in. Although the sarcophagus was made to his height and form, there was still quite a considerable amount of room to move in; Ahk could easily sleep on his side if he really wanted to.   
The inside was just smooth stone, and was hard, not that Ahk was able to complain about, for he could not move to readjust himself during the day. So I had brought with me some thick old blankets that were soft but mum would not miss. I set them inside the tomb and made sure that that the head was slightly raised so that it was like a pillow.

“Now, get in and lie down and tell me if thats comfortable. And take your shoes off! We just cleaned it!” I shrieked at the end as Ahk was just about to climb in with his shoes, then smirked at me as he took them off. 

“Its actually comfortable.” He said as he moved this way and that adjusting himself so that he found a position that he liked. He beamed up at me giving me a smile that made me think that he can’t be much older than me when he died, and that although he may be a pharaoh and be four thousand years old, he really is a kid at heart.

“How old are you?” I blurted out suddenly, my eyes widening as I realised what I said and my hand coming up slightly to cover my mouth but stopped mid way. I stood there frozen for a split second and then morphed my face into one that looked as if I meant to say what I said. He looked at me with a bewilderment, caught off guard with the question I posed. 

“I…I was eighteen…” He said smiling at me, although clearly a bit uncomfortable. “Although, I’m a few thousand years older now.” A hint of humour in words.

“Oh. But your still eighteen, thats not much more older than me. Give me a few years and I’ll be the same age.” I trilled, looking up to him joyously, but he only gave me a weak smile, as if he was not exactly happy about it. I didn't understand at the time, why could he not like it, I thought that if I was the same age as him, he would like me more, since I was so much younger, and he only saw me as his friend.

The strained look on his face disappeared as I changed the subject to something else, unrelated and started to walk down to the main foyer where dad was, while Ahkmenrah followed, answering all my questions cheerfully, and joking around.

 

~ Please Review


	2. Of Pain in Dancing and Friends

~ Of Pain in Dancing and Friends.

 

I walked into the museum exhausted and all my joints in pain. I had a ballet recital, and somehow, although I suspect my mother had a hand, I was put as lead, which of course meant that I had to do a lot of practice in just getting the steps right and make them perfect. But it wasn't just the steps, it was the expressions conveyed in them as well. I knew the steps back to front now and had practiced them for two weeks straight, giving up one of my nights with dad at the museum just to get practice in. Now I was going back to the normal schedule of things and was glad for the “ time off ”.   
I already had enough on my plate with school, having to get a maths assignment in, and an English homework sheet due in the next week, along with ballet recitals…I sighed a long sigh and managed to trudge oh-so-gracefully-like to the Egyptian part, thing, the place where Ahk was. 

‘ My mind is so not working at the moment…’ I thought to myself.

I sat down in front of the sarcophagus waiting until the last rays of sun were gone and the tablet glowed, after I had unlocked it, and moved the the lid off the top. I stared at nothing and closed my eyes, letting a bit of sleep in since I hadn't sleep much due to having such a busy life. 

‘ Ahh…first world problems…’ I thought wearily, my head lolling to one side and feeling quite relaxed…until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a high pitched squeak, bounded upwards at least a metre and a half and spun around in attack stance to the perpetrator behind me. 

Ahk looked at me all wide eyes, before cracking out in a fit of laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

“…Your face…t-that was so funny…” He managed to say in between his laughing, while I stood there staring at him with a not-amused face on. 

“Remind me to never get into a get into a fight with you.” He chuckled. He looked over at me more seriously, as i sat down again, taking my foot into one of my hands and start massaging and rolling it around.

“How are you?” I heard from behind me, and then asks face came into view as he came to sit in front of me. He wasn't wearing his crown and that made him seem as young as he was when he died. 

“Tired. My feet are sore.” I said, my eyes meeting his for second them back down to the foot in my hand. 

“Oh…Why is that?” He asked eyes full of wonder and curiosity. 

“Because of ballet. Its a type of dance.” I grumbled back

“Okay, and how would that dance be making your feet so sore?” 

“In ballet, we have special shoes for dancing called pointe shoes, and they help us dance on our toes.” I explained while making gestures with my hands to get the point across. I continued massaging my foot until i realised that Ahk had gone quiet. I looked up to meet a disturbed face.

“Well no wonder your feet are sore!” He cried. I just chuckled at his statement.

“Ive been doing a lot more dancing as of late, the reason why you haven't seen much of me. I’m doing a performance soon, and I've been put as one of the leads.” I said to him.

“But why would you do such a dance that makes you sore.?”

“What would you go through for something you liked doing?” I questioned him. He stared with his mouth open ready to retort something, but nothing came out. He closed it while giving me a defeated smile, while I gave him a winning one. 

“Well there you go. Now you know why I go though this pain in dancing.” I said to him. “Besides, give it some time maybe a few years and it won’t be so bad. I only just started pointe work half a year ago.” I smiled at my friend, who now understood my motives for dancing.

 

“I take it you don’t want to walk around?” It was more of a statement than anything. As he leaned back on the side of his sarcophagus.  
“Yeah…I really wanted to just go home and sleep, but I was missing you too much.” I answered honestly to him. 

“I feel honoured that you gave up your sleep to just see me.” He replied, a genuine smile spread out across his face. “But it cant be just me you like seeing? What about the others? They’re your friends too, right?” He asked. I looked at his face and saw that he couldn't believe that he was the only one. But the truth was he actually was. Yes the other exhibits were nice and friendly and I was too back to them. But I didn’t feel a familiarity with them like I did With Ahkmenrah. I understood him much more better than I understood the others, even though he was probably the oldest exhibit here. We had a lot in common, just as much as we had a lot of differences. Maybe it was because he was young like me, so to speak. 

“No. You are my only friend here. The others are just friendly acquaintances. Like how a friend to one of your parents is nice to you, and you are nice back. It’s like that.” I said while I took off my shoes, since I had a feeling that one of my toes was probably bruised or had a blister.

“What about at your school? You have friends there?” His tone of voice was light and soft, worried for me.   
I said nothing for a while as i slowed in my taking off my shoes and regarded the question. ‘Should I tell him that I have no friends…That I’m a bullied girl, an outcast to them all.’ I thought, weighing the options.

“No. You are my only friend. I don't have friends even in school. People don't like me that much, and I don't know why. But I don't care now, I have a friend now.” I said meeting his eyes and a smile lifting the corners of my mouth. 

“Well if its any consolation, I didn’t have any friends growing up. I didn’t even have any other siblings, other than my older brother who was too busy. I was quite alone. So you would be my first friend and only one at that.” He said a smile matching mine. 

I was a bit shocked, I had always thought that he would have a few at least, with his friendly demeanour, and his little dark jokes. His smile soon disappeared and colour drained from his face as his eyes had traveled to my feet, I followed his gaze and realised why.

“Y-Your feet…T-They are bleeding!” He sputtered and in a flash he was down by my feet with his hands carefully lifting them and taking off my socks that were bloodstained. It hurt a little, but not too bad. My toes had bled from blisters before and I made sure to take measures so that it didn't happen again, although I had been dancing a lot more often just to get the part right, so my feet would have suffered.

“Its fine, this has happened before Ahk. Its just that I have been dancing more often in the past few weeks.” I said hoping to comfort him, as he looked worriedly at my feet which had a few blisters on each. “Here, pass me my bag. Please?” I asked and he did as asked. I rummaged through my bag until I found what I was looking for. My small bag that contained tape and bandages especially for these occasions. I grabbed the tape and started to tape where the blisters where.

“There. A lot more better.” I said grinning up at Ahk. I was beginning to feel more awake and my muscles didn't feel so sore as they did before.

“Well what do you want to do?” I asked the Egyptian. He was silent as he stared thoughtfully ahead trying to decide.

“I don’t know.” He said finally. I stood up stretching as I did.

“Well I feel better now, I don’t mind walking to the roof?” I asked him as I held out my hands for him to take so I could help him up. 

“Okay. But it is still cold out there. Its snowing. You might be used to that sort of weather, but I certainly am not.” Again there was the hint of humour in his eyes. I giggled at the the thought of him shivering in the cold up on the roof.

“Well we can always find you some warmer clothes. Come on! I know where some are!” I sang. Ask no time to react as I grabbed his hand as I led him along.

 

After twenty minutes we had made our way to the roof, with Ahkmenrah in long pants and a jacket. It was weird seeing him in clothing that wasn't his usual apparel. He looked like he could fit in with the rest of New-York. Just with a British accent. It was then a wonderful thought came to my head that made me smile deviously, but we would have to do it on another night, when I wasn’t so busy, tired and maybe not so cold.

“I have never seen snow falling from the sky…” Ahk trailed off as he looked up a the snow mesmerised, little snow flecks falling around both of us some staying in his hair. 

“There is a first for everything.” I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He turned to me, eyes bright as his smile.

“Thank you Fraeya Daley.”

 “For what? The snow? Your welcome.” I smiled.

The rest of the night and early morning had us talking about everything and nothing. To him pestering me about terms about ballet to how snow is created. I have to admit I was stumped on the snow one. Not even I knew that one. But in all, it was a wonderful time and a lovely break from the usual busyness I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Please review.   
> Also I would be happy to know what you would like to see in the coming chapters, so please tell me and I’ll try and put them in.


End file.
